User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/Touhou LoL - Yuugi, the Spoken-of Unnatural Phenomenon
|date = January 6th, 2013 |health = 80 |attack = 50 |spells = 50 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 480 (+85) |mana = 215 (+35) |damage = 49 (+3.2) |range = 125 |armor = 18 (+3.3) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.619 (+2.5%) |healthregen = 7.5 (+ 0.85) |manaregen = 6.4 (+0.4) |speed = 330 }}Yuugi, the Spoken-of Unnatural Phenomena is a custom Touhou champion in League of Legends. Abilities Leaps forwards and stomps on the ground. A burst of blue fire bursts up a second later, dealing magic damage and stuns enemies for 1.5 seconds in an area. |leveling= 200 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 600 }} Every 5th attack, Yuugi conjures a helix of molten metal in thin air that stays in place for 5 seconds, dealing magic damage over time and a slow to enemies touching it. Yuugi may activate the helix to release it while it is present. |description2= Releases the earliest molten helix forwards, dealing further magic damage and a stronger slow over 3 seconds. This can only be activated if there is an existing helix. |leveling= 150 |leveling2= |cooldown= 1 |cost= 50 |costtype= mana |range= 1000 }} Yuugi causes the earth around her to shatter and crack every second for 5 seconds, dealing magic damage and Staggers nearby enemies per second. Staggered enemies are very lightly knocked back (0.1 seconds) in a random direction. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 90 |costtype= mana |range= 650 }} For a short while, Yuugi gains bonus attack damage and her next three attacks at 1 second cooldown each apply KO stacks to an enemy champion. Effects vary depending on number of KO stacks when this attack hits. Stacks remain until Yuugi uses all 3 attacks or after duration ends. * 0 stacks: Stuns for 0.5 seconds. * 1 stack: Knocks the target enemy airborne. * 2 stacks: Knocks back the enemy while also stunning other enemies colliding with the target for 1 second. |leveling= |cost= 100 |costtype= mana |cooldown= }} Notes and Nonsense Yuugi is one of the Four Heavenly Kings (Elite Four) of the Oni, the other two being 20px[[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Suika,_the_Tiny_Pandemonium| Suika]] and Kasen, although the latter is theoretical speculation. Yuugi and Suika are old friends that have not met in a long time, and presumably the other 2 yet-to-be announced members of the Elite Four. Yuugi values strength, and her ability to use unexplainable phenomena derives from the four Confucian Analects - weird things, mysterious powers, disruptive actions and supernatural beings. Like typical onis, they have ridiculous amounts of strength and are strong drinkers. Tengus and kappas such as 20px[[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Aya,_the_Imaginary_Archive_of_Tradition| Aya]] and 20px[[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Nitori,_the_Super_Monster_Warhead| Nitori]] respect onis like Yuugi and Suika, as they have once ruled over them hundreds of years ago. *Passive: Yuugi's counterpart oni item to Suika's gourd. Improves the healing of items like , , and . The bonus is unaffected by Grevious Wounds, but the main healing part does. *Q: Delayed CC gap-closer. Enemies have to be alert when this ability is used, or they'll be stunned. They are given a time frame to escape from this. *W: Supplemental damage. This ability is useful for zoning especially when this ability is leveled up. Yuugi can decide to let the helix stay in place or release it as a delayed skillshot. *E: Supplemental mini-CC. This is good after following up with Ooeyama Storm to disrupt enemies further. *R: A powerful disruption ultimate. Yuugi can choose to stun 3 different enemies, or stun 1 and airborne another, or even totally making life hell for a particular non- , non- ed enemy, if she can continuously attack the same target. Theoretical Item Build: Quotes ;Upon selection *''"It's always fun to fight and drink."'' ;Attacking *''"I love violent enemies."'' *''"I'll test your strength."'' *''"A rowdy welcome for a rowdy opponent."'' *''"Let's see if they're stronger than us oni."'' *''"This is gonna be rough for them."'' *''"If you're all just talk, then here you'll die."'' *''"You have my respect, if you're strong."'' *''"A fight you want, a fight you get!"'' *''"Attacking while balancing."'' *''"Would love a good duel."'' *''"No mercy to the weak."'' ;Movement *''"I like the strong and the brave."'' *''"Alright, going there."'' *''"Strength means everything for us oni."'' *''"It's been a long time since I climbed up mountains."'' *''"Very well."'' *''"I could use more alcohol."'' *''"Disruption and balance at the same time."'' *''"Flexing my arms."'' *''"Cowardice is not an option."'' *''"Looking for a rough partner."'' *''"Let's have a drinking contest."'' ;Taunt *''"My only weakness is fried beans, obviously."'' *''"Come on, you're hardly giving me a good practice session."'' *''"At this rate, I can fight you with my hands tied behind my back, using iron chains."'' ;Joke *''"My sake not even drop."'' *''"Balance in all things. I think I heard this somewhere before."'' *''"I defeat opponents while balancing dishes."'' ;Joke when an allied 20px[[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Suika,_the_Tiny_Pandemonium| Suika]] is nearby *''"Hey Suika, pass me that gourd. I want a drink."'' Yuugi respects tough opponents, while despising the weak and the sly. The four analects previously, weird things (Adamant Helix), mysterious powers (Knockout in Three Steps), disruptive actions (Ominous Disruption) and supernatural beings (Mt.Ooe Storm) are conveyed in Yuugi's kit, a highly annoying tank that enemies just can't ignore and dangerous when fed. --Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 12:47, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Awesome Music Time Walking the Streets of a Former Hell A Flower-Studded Sake Dish on Mt. Ooe Category:Custom champions